Dina Harune
Dina Harune (春音 ディナ) is the main protagonist of Prism ☆ Warriors. She is a responsible and cheerful girl who is also the admin of the warriors. There are times when she could feel completely lost at first, but she cherishes her friendship with the other warriors. Appearance Dina has long dark brown wavy hair that ends with a dark purple ombré, hazel colored eyes and pale skin. In the real world, she wears a small heart hair clip, but in the warriors dimension, she wears two pink star hair clips that are slightly larger, one on each side of her head. In KiraPika, her hair changes to a pink ombre, she wears two small bows on her hair and her right cheek gains pink and lavender star tattoos. Personality Dina is normally a shy, yet hardworking and responsible girl. Though when others get to know her better, she shows a spirit of happiness and quickly grows attached to her friends. She hates it whenever she gets interrupted or has to repeat herself. Dina is creative when it comes to art, singing or theater, and she is passionate about her interests. She can also be pretty calm, but at the same time, she can easily get in a mood for enjoying the things she likes or gets excited about. Sometimes she has a problem speaking up, or she would be afraid to ask for help. But with some encouragement from her friends, she is willing to keep staying strong. Dina can also be easily flustered when someone compliments her, and she can sometimes be emotional easily too. Whenever she feels something is wrong, she would have some doubts, but when she talks to someone, she would feel better about it. She has social and separation anxieties a lot of times, but she is trying her hardest for herself and her friends. Songs Dina's voice actress, Emiri Kato participated in some songs either solo or with other warriors. She is involved in some duet/group songs with Ayane Sakura '(who voices Yume Aozora), '''Miyuki Sawashiro '(who voices Taylor Akazora), '''Ai Kayano (who voices Shizuka) and Kanako Tatsuki '(who voices Kiseki Sumireno). Solo * Making Memories * I He♡rt You Duets/Group * Pa☆Pa☆Pa: Purizumu! (with Yume, Taylor, Shizuka and Kiseki) * ~Magic Within You~ (with Yume, Taylor, Shizuka and Kiseki) * Believe♡ (with Yume, Taylor, Shizuka and Kiseki) Relationships Family * '''Nana Harune '– Nana is Dina's widowed mother, who often worries and loves her dearly. * '''Saito Harune – Saito is Dina's older twin brother, who she really admires. Dina looks up to Saito as someone to protect her, until she learns how to be more independent. Friends * Kiseki Sumireno – TBA * Taylor Akazora – TBA * Shizuka Mizuki – TBA * Richard – TBA * Yume Aozora '– TBA Others * 'Flora '– Flora is Dina's pet lamb, who is with the other mascots in the Mascot Factory, a pet play center close to the training lounge. Since Dina saved Flora from being abandoned in a forest, Flora loves Dina a lot and would often keep a close eye on her. Dina is aware that Flora has a crush on Blaze, and she supports this, seeing they are also very close friends. * 'Serena – Before KiraPika, Serena as a shadow that Dina managed to purify. Since then, they become very close friends, and knowing that Serena has social anxiety like she does, Dina is doing everything she can to help her. Trivia * Dina shares her Japanese voice actress (Inori Minase) with Rem from Re:Zero and Ciel Kirahoshi / Cure Parfait from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She also shares her English voice actress (Laura Bailey) with Kanako Kasugazaki from Ouran High School Host Club and Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure! (also known as Emily / Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force dub). * Dina's birthday is on February 3rd, with her zodiac sign being Aquarius. * She has ADHD, which causes her to lose focus easily. * Dina is multilingual, speaking Japanese, English and Arabic. * She has celiac, which means she is intolerant to gluten, a protein in wheat, barley or rye. * Her nickname is known as "Tutu Ballerina" according to Shizuka. * She is in love with cute and soft things, as well as pastel colors. * Her top three favorite shows are PriPara, the Aikatsu! franchise and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * She is always an easy target of incidents, but will manage to overcome it at some point. * Dina is a keyboard player in a band she created called Miracle Star. Gallery Dina in her uniform.png|Dina in her unifrom Dina with her microphone.png|Dina and her weapon Dina casual.png|Dina in her casual clothes Dina Harune.png|Dina on the keyboard Miracle Star (2019).png|Dina in Miracle Star Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Prism ☆ Warriors Category:Miracle Star